1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and devices for determining which movements, of a person or object, metrics are to be generated.
2. Background
Classification systems receive data, analyze the data, and then assign the data to a known set using a classifier, where one or more elements of the data correspond to one or more elements of the known set. For example, in a human motion detection classification system, sensors may measure actions of a human. These sensors may input their data to a classification system, which then analyze the data to determine which action the data most resembles. Examples of such a classification may be to classify whether the human sits, stands, walks, holds a phone, bends over, or takes some other action. In another example, a classification system could analyze the input from sensors on an aircraft and then classify some aspect of the aircraft's operation, such as whether the aircraft executes a turn or whether flaps have been deployed.
However, in some cases, measuring additional metrics regarding a person may not be desirable. For example, it may not be desirable to track metrics on the motions of a person due to the unnecessary data that is generated. Thus, methods and devices are desirable that are able to determine for which motions, of a person or object, metrics should be obtained.